vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qiong Qi
Summary The Qiong Qi (窮奇 Kyūki, lit. "Thoroughly-Odd") is a Coffin built by the group known as Disciplinary Action to cleanse Academy City from "evil". Coffins are special mobile weapons that have the corpse of an esper inside. Coffins are able to boost the powers of the esper inside them and are able to use their ability to a much greater extent than what the esper originally could. Qiong Qi is a big quadrupedal weapon with a large sphere, presumably holding the esper's body. The weapon also has a head with six eyes and two long bladed arms. Qiong Qi uses the corpse of a Level 3 Psychokinesis user, and it boosts this ability to Level 5. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A physically, at least 8-B with Psychokinesis Name: Qiong Qi Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Age: Unknown Classification: Mobile Weapon, Coffin Wielders: Receives order from a human controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychokinesis, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level physically (Tore the side of a building in construction, should be much stronger than smaller powered suits like the HsPS-15), at least City Block level with Psychokinesis (Uses Level 5 Psychokinesis, so it should be far superior to users of Level 4 esper abilities like Kiyama Harumi and the Prototype Coffin and comparable to other Level 5s with destructive powers; could somewhat clash with Accelerator while he was recovering from his head injury, though not on equal footing) Speed: Subsonic (Should be at least as fast as Hundun or a powered suit) Durability: Likely Small Building level (Likely as durable as smaller mass-produced powered suits like the HsPS-15), possibly higher with Psychokinesis (Emerged from a clash with Accelerator with minor damage) Range: Several dozen meters Weaknesses: His calculation ability will drop if it's heavily damaged Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' Psychokinesis is a versatile general-purpose esper power with various applications, somewhat similar to Telekinesis. The Qiong Qi can use Level 5 Psychokinesis due to boosting the power of a Level 3 Esper's corpse. This allows it to dissipate Accelerator's wind attacks and to easily make large holes in walls and ceilings. The Qiong Qi also apparently managed to kill one of DA's grunts by mutilating him and melting his flesh, though no further details were given. Additionally, the Qiong Qi can use an undescribed trick to partially get pass Accelerator's reflection, as it managed to damage the skin of Accelerator's left arm on their clash, though the Qiong Qi also suffered some damage. This trick seems to depend on the Qiong Qi's calculation ability, as when it was heavily damaged by Accelerator and tried a last ditch attack, it completely failed to harm Accelerator, who stated that the Qiong Qi wouldn't reach him with calculations that sloppy. The Qiong Qi eyes seem to glow when he uses Psychokinesis. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8